A library device of a deep cell system is currently known as an example of a medium delivery control apparatus (e.g. see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, 2). The library device of the deep cell system controls a medium delivery means (accessor mechanism) performing removal, insertion and delivery of a recording medium with respect to a medium storage means (magazine) including a plurality of deep cells capable of consecutively housing a plurality of recording media (e.g. data cartridge, like tape, disc) in a depth direction from an opening of a cell and a recording reproduction means performing reading and writing on the recording medium (drive apparatus).